M X 0 Sequel
by Corps Ascreon
Summary: If anybody wants to read a humble sequel for the great MX0 manga, here's a version provided by a lowly fan in an attempt to satiate such a desire.


**I just read Mx0. It was a great manga, but I don't think I'm alone in thinking that the manga ended too abruptly with too many loose ends. I'm not Yashuhiro Kano. I'm not a great writer. I'm not even really creative. ****But I am a fan, and so I will try to do my best to pick up where the manga left off. I only hope I do not mess up and ruin the image of this brilliant, imaginative manga. **

* * *

"Ho, ho, I'll definitely get it this time!"

The pervert Ise was crouching in a dark corner of a hallway in Seinagi high school. Mischievously chuckling to himself, the boy took out his phone, opened up the video camera application, and pressed record.

"Heheh, now all I have to do is use my magnetic field magic to slide the phone across the floor, which will film everything upward," Ise mumbled his brilliant plan to himself. He looked lustfully at his female classmates' loose, open skirts, and slid his phone across the floor, sneakily filming all of the beauty shyly hiding underneath the open fabric of oblivious girls walking over the phone.

"Yes, yes, let me capture everything," Ise laughed out loud as he magically moved his phone to film everything of his pleasure. After he felt he obtained enough content, Ise sent his phone flying back into his hand.

"How could I have not thought of this brilliant plan sooner?" Ise mused.

"What brilliant plan?" A sudden voice demanded behind him.

Ise winced. Oh shoot. He knew that cool, soft but at the same time thunderously commanding voice of the girl who annoyingly eyes his every suspicious move. Ise slowly turned around and sure enough it was Mikuni, the aggressive brunette. Her arms were crossed and her lips were frowning, and those signs were enough to tell Ise that he had been caught.

"Er, nothing," Ise said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "Just enjoying the wonderful scenery of our beautiful school."

"Really now?" Mikuni said skeptically, "Then I don't think you'd mind if I take a look at your phone for a second."

"Wait," Ise hastily defended, "There are some personal stuff on my phone, so I can't just-"

Snatch!

Too late. Mikuni rushed up, tore the phone out of Ise's hand, and immediately when to his recent photos.

"Nothing you say?" Mikuni asked angrily, "Then how would you like to explain this?"

She planted the phone now playing Ise's most recent video right in front of the poor boy's face.

"Um, well, I-I don't know how that got there," Ise stammered nervously, "Must've been some misunderstanding or-OW!"

Mikuni had just kicked Ise as hard as she could in the nuts.

"Shut up you pervert!" Mikuni shrieked, "How dare you do such an outrageous thing! I'm deleting this right away."

"No! Mikuni, don't delete it, noooo!"

But Ise's protests were in vain. Mikuni had already trashed the video.

"Now let's see if there are any other inappropriate photos on this thing, shall we?" Mikuni said, flipping through earlier photos.

"Stop! Stoppp!" Ise griped, but once again his objections were ignored.

However, Mikuni's expression suddenly turned from furious to nostalgic.

"Hold on... Ah, I remember this!" Mikuni exclaimed, "This was during that festival a long while back, and you took that group picture! There's me, and there's Hiiragi, Inui, Tsugawa, lots of other people and…"

Her voice trailed off and she was lost in the good memories in the past.

"..Kuzumi," Ise finished, as he stood back up and looked to see which photo Mikuni was talking about.

"It's been almost a year since he left," Mikuni whispered, "Things have gotten so quiet with him absent."

Ise had to agree. Not only was Kuzumi loud and dynamic, but he was also Ise's best pal.

"Well, he said he'd only be gone for a year. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Ise hypothesized.

"Perhaps…" Mikuni hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the school, a tall boy loomed over the entrance gates of Seinagi High School.

"Oh man, it's been a whole year hasn't it, eh Taki?" The boy said as he stared at the school walls.

Next to him, the large adult named Taki responded, "Not quite, but close enough. You surprisingly went ahead of schedule in your training."

"So, am I free to just walk in?" The boy questioned.

"You still hold the black card. You are free to enter and exit the school whenever you wish," Came the reply.

"It feels kind of weird coming back after so long. The school's appearance hasn't changed a bit, but I wonder what happened to everyone else," The young magician mused as he opened and stepped through the gates.

"Hey! Who goes there!" A tall, bald man guarding the gates called out. When he saw the boy however, he calmed and said, "Oh, it's you again."

"Um, hello mister," The boy said smiling, "I'm looking for the principal and a teacher named Kenijiro Hiiragi. I'm sure you know him. He's that man with long hair and always wearing that sour expression on his face."

Suddenly, the bald man became very angry, "Who are you saying has a sour expression?"

"Er, I hope I haven't offended you or anything," The boy replied nervously, "I was talking about this Hiiragi sensai."

And then the bald man said something the boy would never forget, "I AM KENIJIRO HIIRAGI, you dimwit!"

This came as a greater shock the kid has ever experienced for a whole year, and he backed away in disbelief as he stared a little more closely at the man. That visage. Those wrinkles. Although he was bald, there was no doubt he was-

"Daddy Hiiragi!" The boy cried out.

"Shut up you brat," Hiiragi replied, "I was planning to actually welcome you warmly. I see now that I had been a fool for thinking of such."

"But but," The boy stammered, "Your hair! What happened to it!"

"Nothing happened to it!" The teacher fiercely rumbled, and the boy cowered a bit by Hiiragi's erupting rage, "There was an accident that's all! It'll grow back sooner or later."

"So- so sorry," The boy carefully apologized.

"Taki, it was nice seeing you again," Hiiragi said to the man.

"I will be taking my leave now," Taki replied, "I'm sure the principal has received my letter."

And with that, Taki vanished, leaving only a cloud of dust drifting where he once stood.

"A few things have changed since you left," Hiiragi explained as he lead the boy through the yard and towards the school.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" The boy said cheerfully. There was Ise, who was perverted but a good friend. Tsugawa certainly must have some new skateboard tricks by now. But most of all, he couldn't wait to see Aika Hiiragi.

"Well, here we are," Hiiragi said as they reached the front door.

"Oh boy..."

The kid lifted his hand, pushed open the door, and placed a foot inside.

Taiga Kuzumi had taken his first step back inside his beloved school.


End file.
